The Lollipop
by tastes-like-ciel
Summary: Yugi plus a lollipop equals a very jealous Yami. Oneshot. [Completed]


Title: The Lollipop

Genre: Romance/Humor

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Rated just to be safe. One-shot. Ill thoughts of lollipops. XD

Summary: Yugi plus a lollipop equals a very jealous Yami. This is a story that just proves that Yami doesn't like to share Yugi with anyone or anything...not even a lollipop.

Serena: If fluff was a Genre, then this would be under mega fluff. Yugi-chan, disclaimer please.

Yugi: Okay. (licks lollipop) Serena does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or lollipops, but she does own this story and the plot to it.

Yami: (glares at lollipop) It's getting all the attention.

Serena: Read the fic!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Title: The Lollipop

By: Serena

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yami stared and had been doing so for the past five minutes. He could have looked away, and probably should have, but he couldn't. All he could do was stare and the longer he stared, the angrier he got. Yami's anger was directed toward his hikari, or to be more precise, his hikari's lollipop. Yes, as strange as it seems, Yami was mad at Yugi's lollipop. To Yami, lollipop's were evil and their only propose in being created was to have the undivided attention of his sweet and innocent little aibou. Yami wasn't even sure where that evil abomination that people called a 'lollipop' had come from. He remembered _when_ Yugi got it and _why _he had it, but he didn't know _where_ it came from. He thought back to how his day had started. He had woken up at 8:00, taken a shower, gotten dressed in his usual all-leather attire, eaten breakfast, and had come into the living to read. He had read for about an hour when his sweet little hikari had come bouncing downstairs.

Yugi had said, "Good morning, Yami-chan." and then had announced that he was going to get something to eat.

Yami's response had been, "Good morning, Tenshi." and he had announced that Yugi wasn't to eat anything sweet.

Yugi had pouted.

Yami had glared.

Yugi had used those 'cute-and-adorable-chibi-puppy-dog-eyes' that he, Ryou, and Malik were famous for using on everyone, especially on their yamis.

And Yami had relented...'cause we all know that he melts when Yugi acts all cute and sweet. That's right. Yugi could be trying to take over the world, Yami would tell him no, Yugi would use the 'eyes,' and Yami would give in and let Yugi do it because for one: he can't stand it when Yugi is sad and two: he can't survive that level of cuteness that his hikari is very capable of using on him.

Yugi had smiled and had given Yami a hug, which Yami had throughly enjoyed, and then had skipped into the kitchen to find whatever sweet and edible thing he could find. Yami had figured that Yugi would have chosen that all-marshmallow cereal that only his hikari, Ryou, Malik, Jounouchi, Mokuba, Otogi, and a certain authoress friend of their's named 'Serena' seemed to like, but instead of cereal, Yugi had walked out of the kitchen with the 'lollipop,' which by now Yami was certain was the source of all evil. Yugi had then sat at the other end of the couch and had proceeded in licking and sucking on the lollipop. By now, Yami had been watching Yugi for about ten minutes...maybe a little more. He watched as Yugi licked the lollipop up and down, side to side, and also, the worst part of all, as he sucked on it. It was pure torture. After watching a little longer, Yami couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you stop that!" Yami yelled before he realized he said anything.

Yugi stopped in mid-lick. The tip of his tongue was touching the lollipop and his beautiful amethyst eyes were staring at Yami. Yugi tilted his head to the side in confusion and blinked.

"Stop what?" he asked.

A blush made its way to Yami's face. Yugi looked positively adorable like that, but, then again, he always looked adorable. His blush deepened when he realized he _had_ to give Yugi an answer. The problem was that he didn't have one...well...he did have more than one answer, but not an answer from the sensible part of his mind. The perverted part of his mind was overflowing with ways to 'answer' Yugi's question, but he wasn't going to use any of them. After an uncomfortable 5minute silence, uncomfortable for Yami...not for Yugi, Yami smiled shyly at Yugi and tried to hide his blush failingly.

"Uh... it's n-nothing, Tenshi." came Yami's reply at last.

Yugi continued to stare at Yami in confusion. He looked like he wanted to say something, but then he just shrugged and went back to his lollipop. Yami thought for sure that Yugi was going to ask again, but he didn't. Apparently, Yugi had had enough sugar to where he didn't think much on anything and Yami was slightly glad about this. He would be happier if his aibou hadn't started licking that evil, damned, abomination called a 'lollipop' again! He sighed and out of the corner of his eye, he could have shorn he saw Yugi smirk, but after fully looking at him, he saw that Yugi wasn't. Perhaps Yami was just seriously paranoid or perhaps he was just jealous...maybe he was both...or maybe he just didn't like sharing Yugi with anyone or anything...much less a lollipop. He looked back over at Yugi, who was finishing up with his lollipop. Yami blinked. Was it just him or was Yugi licking the lollipop slower? After seeing Yugi smirk, his suspicions were confirmed.

"Aibou?" Yami asked.

"Yes, Yami-chan?"

Yami sighed. "Your so evil."

Yugi smirked as he finished his lollipop. Perhaps Yugi wasn't as innocent and sweet as he let on.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Serena: And there you go! A nice little one-shot just for you guys to read! Hope you enjoyed it. It's been on my mind for awhile and it wouldn't leave me alone until I typed it up. It was causing me to have writer's block on my other unfinished stories, but now that I have finished it, I can hopefully write my other stories chapters a little easier and faster.

Yugi: (throws lollipop away) Please review and make Serena happy.

Yami: Finally! (Hugs Yugi) I thought you'd never finish it!


End file.
